Take My Breath Away
| Recorded = 1986 | Genre = | Length = 4:17 | Label = | Writer = | Producer = Giorgio Moroder | Certification = Gold | Last single = "Dancing in Berlin" (1984) | This single = "Take My Breath Away" (1986) | Next single = "Like Flames" (1986) }} "Take My Breath Away" is a song written by Giorgio Moroder and Tom Whitlock for the film Top Gun, performed by the band Berlin. It won the Academy Award for Best Original Song, as well as the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song in 1986. Recording Once Giorgio Moroder wrote the musical backing to what would become "Take My Breath Away", lyricist Tom Whitlock wrote the lyrics driving home from the studio, and then spent a few hours at home polishing them. The demo done with a background singer impressed director Tony Scott and producers Jerry Bruckheimer and Don Simpson, who decided to film more romantic scenes between Tom Cruise and Kelly McGillis to feature the song.Back to the 80s: Interview with Tom Whitlock, co-writer of 'Take My Breath Away' & more – Kickin' it Old School The song was originally offered to The Motels; they released their original demo on their compilation album Anthologyland. Columbia Records suggested some of their signed artists, but eventually Moroder thought of the band Berlin, whose hit song "No More Words" he had produced. Whitlock did a few lyrical changes before Terri Nunn recorded the vocals. Moroder said that he is most proud of this song, of all the other hits he has had in his career.http://www.abc.net.au/7.30/content/2015/s4253475.htm Releases and performances "Take My Breath Away" was the first single from the ''Top Gun'' soundtrack album and was released in 1986 as a split single alongside the song "Radar Radio": #"Take My Breath Away (Love Theme from Top Gun)" (performed by Berlin) #"Radar Radio" (performed by Giorgio Moroder featuring Joe Pizzulo, written by Giorgio Moroder and Tom Whitlock) The song peaked at number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, and also topped the charts in Canada, the United Kingdom, The Netherlands, the Republic of Ireland and Belgium. "Take My Breath Away" is available on both the original Top Gun soundtrack album and the expanded edition. The song was also featured in several of the band's best-of and remix albums: Best of Berlin 1979–1988, Master Series, Greatest Hits Remixed (which includes a "Mission UK Remix" version), Live: Sacred & Profane and Metro Greatest Hits. "Take My Breath Away" was one of the only songs not written by Berlin's John Crawford that they had performed on any album up to that point. "Take My Breath Away" was re-released in the United Kingdom in October 1990 to coincide with the first television showing of Top Gun (by ITV, on the evening of October 6, 1990) as well as Peugeot's new television advertising campaign for the 405 model range. The re-release reached number three on the UK Singles Chart. Music video The music video features scenes from the film Top Gun intermingled with Berlin's singer Terri Nunn performing the song in blue coveralls walking between pieces of planes in a windy aircraft boneyard (part of the Mojave Air & Space Port) at night. Bandmates John Crawford and Rob Brill are shown relaxing in the yard and then following Terri.Top Gun Soundtrack: Take My Breath Away Video http://www.topgunsoundtrack.com/Take_My_Breath_Away.html#Video This video clip can be seen occasionally in VH1 Europe's Top 10 Movie Soundtracks program. This video was re-released within the 2004 Top Gun DVD Collector's Edition. Personnel * Terri Nunn: vocals * Ric Olsen: lead guitar * David Diamond: rhythm guitars * Matt Reid: synthesizers, keyboards * John Crawford: bass * Rob Brill: drums, percussion Additional Personnel * Luís Jardim, Osamu Kitajima, Masakazu Yoshizawa: percussion * Richard Niles: orchestral arrangements * Art Damage Choir, John Batdorf, William Batstone, Lance Ellington, George Merrill, Tessa Niles: additional backing vocals Track listings ;12" #"Take My Breath Away" – 4:13 #"Radar Radio" – 3:40 ;UK release #"Take My Breath Away" – 4:13 #"Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins – 3:36 Charts and sales Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications | Canada (Music Canada)Canada certifications | Gold | 50,000 |- | France (SNEP)French certifications | Gold | 500,000 |- | United Kingdom (BPI)UK certifications | Silver | 200,000 |- | United States (RIAA)U.S. certifications | Gold | 500,000 Jessica Simpson cover version | Format = CD single | Recorded = 2004 | Genre = | Length = 3:15 | Label = Columbia | Producer = Billy Mann | Certification = Gold | Last single = "With You" (2003) | This single = "Take My Breath Away" (2004) | Next single = "Angels" (2004) | Misc = }} American singer Jessica Simpson covered "Take My Breath Away" and released it as the third single from the album In This Skin in 2004. Her version was produced by Billy Mann. Simpson chose to cover this song because she felt that it was the theme song of her relationship with her then husband, Nick Lachey. Simpson's version was also included on the compilation album Now That's What I Call Music! 16 (from the US Now! series). The remix is seen on Much Dance 2005. It also received heavy airplay on Mainstream Urban stations. Original 2-track release #"Take My Breath Away" #"Fly" Australian CD single #"Take My Breath Away" #"With You" Version #"Take My Breath Away" Baez Late Night Club Mix #"Take My Breath Away" Hourglass Mix #"Take My Breath Away" Video Brazilian Promo CD single #"Take My Breath Away" #"Take My Breath Away" Baez Late Night Club Mix #"Take My Breath Away" Baez Late Night Dub Mix #"Take My Breath Away" Hourglass Mix Remixes and other versions *"Take My Breath Away" Version *"Take My Breath Away" Baez Night Dub Mix *"Take My Breath Away" Club Mix *"Take My Breath Away" Hourglass Mix *"Take My Breath Away" Baez Late Night Club Mix Awards and nominations Chart performance and certifications "Take My Breath Away" became a number-twenty hit on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, as well as a top ten hit on the Top 40 Tracks and the Top 40 Mainstream charts. The song also became another number-one hit for Simpson on the Hot 100 Singles Sales. Although the song did not break records of any sorts, it performed decently on the other tracks it charted on: the Adult Top 40, the Adult Contemporary, the Hot 100 Airplay, the Hot Dance Club Play, and the Hot Digital Tracks. In late 2005 it received a gold certification by the RIAA. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Other cover versions *Hong Kong singer Sandy Lam covered the cantonese version of the songs "Passion (激情)" on her third album in 1987. *Sodda Club featuring Hannah Alethea's cover of the song reached #16 in the UK Singles Chart in 2002. *Bimbo Jones produced his own electronica version of the track with singer Sylvia Tosun taking on the vocals. Chris Banuchi directed a music video for this cover of "Take My Breath Away" and released it on July 9, 2015. *A cover by My Morning Jacket is included on the second volume of their Early Recordings compilation. See also *List of Dutch Top 40 number-one singles of 1986 *List of number-one singles of 1986 (Ireland) *List of number-one singles from the 1980s (UK) *List of Hot 100 number-one singles of 1986 (U.S.) References *Top Gun Soundtrack Extended Edition Booklet Notes External links * Category:1986 singles Category:1995 singles Category:2004 singles Category:Berlin (band) songs Category:Jessica Simpson songs Category:Best Original Song Golden Globe winning songs Category:Best Original Song Academy Award-winning songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Music videos directed by Chris Applebaum Category:Songs written by Giorgio Moroder Category:Songs written by Tom Whitlock Category:Pop ballads Category:Song recordings produced by Giorgio Moroder Category:The Flying Pickets songs Category:Songs from Top Gun Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Geffen Records singles Category:1986 songs Category:1980s ballads